1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copy holder and/or adjustable support means particularly although not solely designed for use in providing the support for a copy holder.
2. Present State of the Art
Copy holders presently available are normally either presented at a fixed angle for the user or where adjustment is possible the adjustment is not easily made by the operator and most available adjustment mechanisms allow only a step or predetermined position adjustment.